Betrayal of the heart
by HEavenlyDemonicBaiTch
Summary: The white tiger tribe is endangered under the forces of Voltaire Hiwatari, Rei and his army will try to fight against Voltaire's army will they succeed or not? AU; V-FORCE CHARACTERS AND MY OC PLS READ! AND REVIEW!


Time_Reisaijin: ^^  
  
Wai! I'm here again to write a fic.. lol.where do I get my heck ideas hihi.Hopefully this fic would be better than my other fanfics.it's been a long time since I had written another fic.. And this is the product of my ideas.. Enough of this nonsense stuffs. I should start now..  
  
.Who's jerk would think I owned Beyblade...lol.The show will be blasted and Aoki Takao will kill me.meep  
  
~Enjoy~  
  
Time Line: Late Meiji era  
  
Kevin- 19 yrs. Old Rei- 21 Li- 23 Mariah- 21 Gary- 25 Tala- 23 Kai- 22  
  
Chapter one.. BLOOD  
  
The cold zephyr of dawn gushed amid the meadow, adhering the murkiness that had swathed the landscape. It was so dead silent even the rustling of leaves cannot be heard. Five silhouettes of mortals were wrought in the hub of the enclosure. They sauntered along the plain flouting the repulsive around them.  
  
Blood, shred body parts, deceased appendages were scattered through that prairie-an abysmal essence of a state following a battle against each race. The sun was rising in the eastward horizon, slowly overwhelming the darkness of the earth, revealing all the things that were laid over the terrain. Golden orbs conveyed seriousness and austerely narrowed, blood staining their visage and armors said it all that they'd scuffled against those mercenaries and slashed the living lights out of them.  
  
"Hurry up before our opponents spot us here," the leader authorized in a sternly manner, looking icily at his members.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
They paced like flashing bullets in the space.and they had reached the town as rapidly like that. The town bureaucrats convened them at the portal of the vicinity, greeting them with a smile.  
  
"Welcome back." The officials greeted them. They bowed as a sign of respect and entered the district with the bureaucrats escorting them.  
  
"We need to talk General Kon and Lieutenant Li in my office please."  
  
"Yes sir," Kon and Li, as they were referred to, followed the official inside his office.  
  
"Sit down." Kon and Li sat down on each of the wooden chairs as they kept still for a while. "What happened to the skirmish?"  
  
"Victory and wasted men." Kon uttered monotonously.  
  
"Good work.but our armies has been diminished.as I expected.General Kon and Lieutenant Li train the novices as soon as possible, understood?" The bureaucrat ordered them.  
  
"Yes Sir!" They said in unison, glimpsing at one another and saluting at the bureaucrat.  
  
"Start the training tomorrow sunrise.Ok, dismissed."  
  
The two of them nodded and headed out the edifice and proceed to their headquarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What???!!!!" The fuming intonation resonates throughout the vast royal foyer that all had stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Say that again??." the irate harsh tone made the servants back off.  
  
"Our forces was defeated, my Magnificence," the combatant reported and bowed before the person in authority.  
  
"Damn!! How come it happened? You ambushed the fuckin' neko-jins, right?!"  
  
"We did but the armies did not manage to overtake the opponent," the lavender head clarified to their magnificence, head faced down on the floor.  
  
"You're all idiotic bastards! Destroy the imprudent neko-jins, do it PERFECTLY this time, and make it fast! Clear?!"  
  
"Yes, your Magnificence!"  
  
"Now get off the fuckin' hell out of here!!" The four of them stood up with heads still bent down. Suddenly their movement was interrupted by another order. "Ivanov, stay behind."  
  
The three co-associates left the red-haired behind.  
  
"Call my legatee to come to my office, move!"  
  
"Yes your Magnificence," Ivanov conformed and ambled out of the great, elegant majestic foyer. Velvet drapes dangled upon the tainted glass colossal casements depicting the affluence of the monarch and eminent class of inhabitants in that immense fortress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kon immersed his corpus beneath the water in the tub and stayed there for a minute before he emerged out of the surface. Gazing and setting his interest at the water, musing with his thoughts, deeming about the battle over their opponent and the diminished men of their forces.  
  
~FLASHBACK~**  
  
Kon assaulted with his weapon fleetingly in a flash slitting his adversary's neck, blood surging out of his opponent's lapel as he fell to the solid ground, lifeless and bathing with his own blood. Kon glared at his enemy's cadaver.other combatants tried to attack Kon but they were defeated in mere seconds. He showed vindictiveness to those who dare to assail him, spewing blood from every opponent. Cold zephyr blew harshly as he stood there in the midst of the corpses around him; blood streamed from those bodies that he slaughtered ruthlessly and effortlessly, one by one.  
  
~END FLASHBACK ~**  
  
He stared at his hands for a moment, pondering the life he shred and the blood that had stained his hands, fathoming how severe he had done to those people he killed within all those years of being a High official of an army. He wouldn't be any different to those ruthless politics enslaving and killing the oblivious populace-no, he will never be. Nevertheless, he's serving and protecting the feeble and innocent from the unscrupulous politics of the other regime.  
  
"I need to be strong to protect the innocent citizens of the tribe. It's not based in the power.it's the will."  
  
Kon headed out of the washroom after he wore his usual attire and slumbered in his stupor on his bed, disregarding the thoughts in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Young Magnificence hurry up! The Majesty is waiting for you at his office!" Ivanov ordered harshly, knocking the enormous oaken door by a golden refined metal.  
  
"Stop commanding me Ivanov! Tell him I'm sleeping!" the insensitive voice came within the oaken portal. Ivanov clenched his hands expressing his annoyance.  
  
"Tch.. Go to the Magnificence's office! That's an order from him!"  
  
"Didn't you hear me you bastard?! I said I'm sleeping!"  
  
"Hh.. I don't care Hiwatari, explain that to your grandfather not to me!"  
  
"Pfft.Why would I bother."  
  
"Fine then Hiwatari, you darn brat!"  
  
"Fuck off Ivanov-in front of my territory!"  
  
Ivanov rolled his eyes and walked off the massive hallway. Displeasure was clearly expressed over his face.  
  
"Go to hell Hiwatari." he cursed under his breath while walking along the porch, somber and ice blue eyes reflect how unfeeling he is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knock on the door that caused to awaken him up from his slumber. He opened his eyes exposing his golden pools, rubbing his eyes and he sat up stretching his arms up to the air.  
  
"Leader Kon."  
  
"What do you need?" Kon said groggily, yawning and stretching at the same time.  
  
"Your lunch is ready," the person outside his door informed him.  
  
"Alright. I'll just follow behind, you may go Mariah."  
  
"Thank you Leader Kon."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Kon stood up and fixed his unruly ebony locks and wore his uniform and then proceeded to the dining area. He saw his comrades, who were silent and still, like they were waiting for someone. Kon entered the area and the four of them stood up from where they sat.  
  
"Good afternoon Leader Kon," the four of them addressed him in unanimity.  
  
"Good afternoon, sit down."  
  
They sat down and stared at him, waiting for a command coming from their leader.  
  
"Do I have to command what will you do? Eh? Eat and do what you want."  
  
"Hai, Leader Kon."  
  
"And one thing only.DON'T call me Leader Kon, call me in my real name."  
  
"Hai, Leader Kon."  
  
"I told you."  
  
"We're sorry, Leader Kon."  
  
Rei just ignored whatever they addressed him. Then back to where it was, the dining area was crammed with silence once more.  
  
"Talk guys, talk about anything, just don't make this area boring." Then without hesitation they talked about anything whilst they continue to eat their food.  
  
What's wrong with this guys.huff, weird.  
  
They finished eating their food and now they have a time to do anything what they want to do.  
  
"Li gather the trainees at the courtyard tomorrow and start the training exactly at sunrise even without me. Mariah, Gary, Kevin, assist the trainees in their activities tomorrow, for now rest for tomorrows' endeavors."  
  
"Your orders will be done Leader Kon."  
  
They went to their own rooms and rested there for the remaining of the day. The next morning Li and his co-members gathered all the trainees at the courtyard, accompanied by the sun that had already risen up on the horizon.  
  
Li stood up into a higher ground and facing all the trainees in the courtyard, he began to start on his little speech.  
  
"Leader Kon gathered all of you here today to develop your skills in fighting in order to protect the harmless citizens and yourselves.. The tribes' dictum is "will and courage"-every one should stand for it and carry it to his grave. Being a warrior doesn't mean you are strong and powerful in fighting techniques. A real warrior is he who is strong inside.in the mind, in the heart and in the character. Now, are you prepared enough to become a true warrior?"  
  
"Yes, we are Lieutenant Li!"  
  
"Alright, warm-up exercise for ten minutes, now!"  
  
Li descended from the higher ground where he stood and observed at the trainees. He sensed someone coming behind him Li turn to see who was it.  
  
"So how it was going?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kon sauntered around and observed the trainees in their actions.  
  
"The warm-up time is finished so get back to your positions! Move! We're not here to waste time!"  
  
The trainees' returned back to their positions, Kon meandered among the lines of the apprentices glimpsing at each trainees he passed by they look tense and they were muted when Kon pass them by.  
  
"30 rounds, courtyard running in fifteen minutes following this line! Shift!" The line that Kon ordered goes first.  
  
They trained almost the entire day, almost all of them were drained since they taught the apprentices sunrise to sundown. Darkness engulfed the sun and the blue sky; it was altered by the sovereign of the night and its descendants.  
  
"This day is strenuous."  
  
"I agree Mariah, training the apprentices is hard." Li said gulping the water he was drinking.  
  
"But I enjoyed observing the trainees practice their movements.didn't you enjoy observing them?"  
  
"No, Leader Kon."  
  
"Fine then.I know all of you is tired so you may now rest. We're going to train them again tomorrow morning."  
  
"Again?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, they haven't mastered the skills yet, don't they?"  
  
"Yes, Leader Kon."  
  
"Tomorrow at the same time in the courtyard, clear? Good night."  
  
"Good night Leader Kon." The four of them stood up and saluted Kon. He nodded for accepting their salute.  
  
"Good night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time_Reisaijin:  
  
Lol.I know, I know this chapter is short and it sucks. Please don't sue me for being a boring authoress. It took me two days before I made this chapter yeesh.and Instead of reviewing my subjects for exam I did this fic hihi.. So if you want to send feedbacks or rants or anything to me alright I'm very grateful that you send your opinions about this chapter.  
  
It's entitled blood cuz Kon committed murder! Yes!!! He did! Mwahaha.  
  
~'Till here~ Byeie! 


End file.
